Sōsuke Yūhi
| birthday = 23 June | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 140 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Black | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Unknown | previous affiliation = Seireitei Royal Guard | occupation = Wandering Shinobi | previous occupation = 2nd Division Captain | team = Unknown | previous team = 2nd Division Royal Guard | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = None | marital status = Single | relatives = Tarō Suzuki Suzuki Clan Shihōin Clan | education = Shinō Academy | status = Alive | shikai = Irohime | bankai = Unknown }} Sōsuke Yūhi (夕日宗介, Yūhi Sōsuke), born Sōsuke Suzuki (太郎宗介, Suzuki Sōsuke), is a rogue Shinigami who was rumored to be a member of the criminal organization Jūsanseiza. A former Captain of the 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of the , he was the head of the Suzuki clan and also the one directly responsible for its fall from grace. He was also related to the Shihōin Clan, his mother having been the youngest daughter of the Head of the Shihōin Clan at the time of his birth. Currently a wanderer roaming from here to there in search of his next drink, he has been vehemently hunted by Soul Society for centuries to no avail. The paternal grand-uncle of Tarō Suzuki, his betrayal and murder of one of the Marshals of the Royal Guard led to the Suzuki clan expelling him from their ranks and spending much of their wealth on trying to bring him to justice. This expenditure and loss of respect ultimately led to the family's fall from grace and the new head of the family vowing to kill him to restore their family's name, a vow all subsequent heads of the family have taken. Personality Sōsuke is an extremely laid-back but gluttonous person, who is nearly always seen with a bottle of sake in his hands. He is a free-spirited, strong-willed person who often has a crazy streak along with a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, which usually consists of little more than drinking good sake or sometimes preventing those he cares about from getting hurt. He seems to be drunk at almost all times, regardless of time or occasion and at such times he hates being ordered around to stop drinking and is easily convinced that when people look down on him in his drunk state they are insulting him. He has a competitive side and is famous for challenging people to drinking competitions to resolve almost any issue. When drunk he can often act in a goofy or embarrassing manner. Because of this many people find it hard to believe that someone like him could have ever been a member of the Gotei 13, much less of the same blood as the famous Suzuki Clan. But none of this seems to matter to him as he cares little for other people's views. Even when drunk, he is normally more or less in control of himself and despite acting in a slightly arrogant and rude manner, he knows when to stop and will not do something that might harm others too much. He is exceedingly gruff and blunt when drunk and will speak what is on his mind regardless of how embarrassing or insulting it might be to others. He is also very amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees. He has often been rebuked by women for this habit and has been on the receiving end of slaps on numerous occasions. Sōsuke is not highly concerned about his own welfare or even his reputation, taking everything in his stride with a simple shrug of his shoulders. It is his belief that there is no point in crying over spilled milk and as such is not known to hold grudges. He'll face abuse and insult from others without fighting back and laugh about it stating that attacking the person who insulted him will not change his or that person's views and it was his misfortune that others think about him in such a manner. Sōsuke believes that preventing such instances in the future will be better than taking rash actions which will result in nothing but more animosity. As such he believes that for two such people, who share very different views, it's better to go their separate ways. However this indifferent attitude of his is not extended towards his friends' safety and is he is more than willing to go against anyone who attacks or insults a friend. This shows the bizarre complexity of his personality as while he has no problem with harm coming to himself, he will not willingly let others come in harms way. Though he is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved, he will step up for a fight when a friend is in danger or an innocent person is being harmed. This often leads people who are witnessing such actions of his to wrongly believe that he is a coward and is too scared to fight. But this could not be more far from the truth as he is not scared to step up for a fight no matter how strong his opponent may be. But he prefers to use diplomacy when possible and a course of action that involves the least bloodshed is most appealing to him. When sober, he displays a different side of his personality, a side that is said to be the one that earned him his fame and recognition and is befitting one of noble blood. When not drunk, Taro usually is a stern, serious and distanced person. He is very intimidating, with a look of his eyes or a glare being enough to frighten weaker opponents. When in battle he often gives in to his darker urges and at such instances possesses a monstrous killing intent. This is in contrast to the reputation he used to have before going rogue; Sōsuke was known to have a kind heart, willing to risk death for the sake of his friends and allies. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. Whether by chance or some other reason, Sōsuke follows a path which to a degree matches with the human philosophy of Bushido; such as refusing to attack enemies from behind their backs though he is willing to bend these rules if his comrades are in imminent danger. Appearance Sōsuke is a tall, lean and lanky man with green eyes and short black hair. Being related to the Shihōin Clan, he is slightly dark-skinned. His side burns are equally dark and are grown long, almost to the base of his jaw. He has a slightly sharp featured face and is nearly always with a slight stubble which he often forgets to shave off due to his drinking habits. He has a gruff and unkept appearance about him and he almost completely resembles the stereotype of a dazed and intoxicated addict, if not for the two swords acting from his back and the aura of power and danger that seems to radiate from him. He is normally seen dressed in shades of brown and black. He is most often dressed in a pair of khaki colored pants and similar colored long sleeved shirt. He wears brown boots on his feet and has bandages wound on both his hands. He sometimes wears a brown leather glove on his right hand while his left hand is completely covered in bandages. As a younger man, as a member of the Gotei 13 and before being expelled from the Suzuki Clan, he was much more presentable and looked much more respectable. His face was properly shaved and his long black hair used to be properly maintained and the Suzuki Clan's white scarf worn around his neck to symbolize his nobility and position as head of teh Suzuki clan. In his youth he used to attract a lot of attention from women of all ages and as such many were envious of his good looks. On the rare occasions when he does clean up, people who are not aware of his past are shocked by the transformation in his appearance. During his time in the human world, he makes use of a gigai which makes him look much more like his younger self than the unkempt look he currently sports. He normally wears a simple long sleeved white or gray shirt with bandages on the arms, black pants, and a jacket with the collar or any other similar combination of contemporary casual clothes. On the rare formal occasion he is also seen in formal clothing, normally a simple suit and tie. History Synopsis *Born of a Broken Man Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Shunpo Master: One of Sōsuke's most noteworthy abilities is his tremendously skillful speed, being able to move excessively fast in and out of combat. Before his defection he was considered to be one of the most proficient Hohō masters in all of the Soul Society, though how his skills stand in comparison to the likes of Yoruichi Shihōin is unknown. So great is his skill and speed in Shunpo that it seems as if he is undergoing some form of teleportation rather than actually moving, moving in the blink of an eye and simply appearing solidly at his destination. He has mastered all of the Onmitsukidō's speed-oriented techniques and has even claimed to have created a few of his own, though this might be nothing but drunken boastfulness on his part. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, he was considered to be one of the most accomplished hand-to hand combatants in Soul Society. A highly dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō, his skills in this area have only increased over the years. A vital component of his combat style is its unpredictable nature, he can change style or switch from defensive to all out offense in the blink of an eye. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful single punch, this attack is capable of reducing entire buildings to rubble with one strike. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch that can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. *'Ikkatsu' (一喝, "Single Roar"): An attack similar to Ikkotsu, this replaces the punch with an open-palm attack, normally to the chin or the side of the face. *'Sōkatsu' (双喝, "Double Roar"): A powerful attack, it delivers an open palmed strike with both hands. The force behind this strike is tremendous and can cause huge amounts of damage to an opponent. *'Shōgekiha' (衝撃波, "Shock Wave"): After gathering spiritual energy around his hands, Sōsuke launches a two fisted punch like in Sōkotsu, but in this case launches a devastating shock wave instead of making direct contact. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Kidō Expert: Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced secret battle technique that combines the grappling technique of Hakuda and the incantation technique of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The technique allows him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, as well as enhancing his arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, and can be used to create massive explosions. It is unknown how he learned this technique, though he has hinted that was in some way responsible for his knowledge of Shunkō. :Unnamed Shunkō Attack: An attack used by Sōsuke while using Shunkō, he completely this attack during his fight with Kenshin Suzuki and has yet to name it. He collects the pressurized Kidō used in Shunkō from all over his body and concentrates it in the palm of his hand launches it as a devastating pure white blast at his opponents. This technique has been shown to be powerful enough to easily cancel out Kenshin's most powerful Cero when he had his Hollow mask on. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Sōsuke is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakutō, being highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Zanpakutō Irohime (色姫, Princess of Colors): is the name of Sōsuke's Zanpakutō. Being one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (being owned by a male), she is considered by Sōsuke to be every bit the sarcastic cynic that he sometimes is. When sealed, Kiirohime takes the form of an ordinary katana with an oval-shaped crossguard and black hilt-wrapping. There are two slits on the crossguard along the to longer edges. It's sheath is red in color with a red leather strap tied near the upper end that is used by Sōsuke to carry it hanging behind his back. Irohime's spirit manifests itself as a fair skinned young woman, with violet eyes and long black hair. She is dressed in black, wearing a full sleeved top and skirt along with long stockings with her long hair tied in a pony tail behind her head with a thin white cloth. *'Shikai:' The Shikai command of Irohime is Pierce (へき, heki). In its Shikai, Irohime undergoes an increase in length along with a change in shape and color. The hilt also extends in size slightly and takes a rectangular shape and turns into a red color similar to its sheath with a white tassel dangling from the pommel. The crossguard also changes, becoming rectangular in shape with chipped in corners. :Shikai Special Ability: Irohime's capabilities revolve around a number of related and unrelated Forms, each form corresponding to a different color. All these abilities of Irohime's correspond to a different mood and color, one for each color of the rainbow. Due to the variations present in the various forms, with each form presenting a different advantage, be it increasing offense at the expense of defense or vice-versa, Irohime is considered to be one of the most versatile Zanpakutō in existence. But there exists a catch to using Irohime's various abilities; all of Irohime's abilities, barring one, can only be used one at a time by Sōsuke depending on the mood he is in and how cooperative Irohime herself is feeling. There is only one Form that is usable corresponding to the state of mind Sōsuke is in and only when his mental deposition changes can he access any of the other abilities. Over time Sōsuke has managed to master all seven of its Forms, and the corresponding abilities, though he has has hinted in the past that there might exist two more forms corresponding to the colors black and white. :*'Ao Katachi, Irohime' (青形色姫, Blue Form, Princess of Colors): The first of Irohime's forms to have been discovered by Sōsuke and the first to have been truly mastered by him, this corresponds to the color blue and is accessible when Sōsuke is calm and collected. Sōsuke's drinking habits are actually a means for him to keeps himself in such a state of mind and as such this is the ability he uses most of the times. As a result his mastery of this Form is much greater than the rest and its usage has become like second nature to him. This is Irohime's only ability that Soul Society has records of and is considered by them to be Irohime's only ability. In this form Irohime is surrounded by a blue shroud of spiritual energy which can be manipulated by Sōsuke to create a variety of energy based attacks, both offensive and defensive in nature. Unlike some of the others, this Form does not completely sacrifice offense or defense to strengthen the other but instead offers a balance between the two. Used primarily for long ranged attacks, it is his preferred Form when combating multiple opponents of weaker strength or when he desires to keep his distance. ::*'Shūryō Taihen' (終了大変, Dreadful Ending): Irohime's most powerful offensive ability in its Blue Form, it involving releasing the energy shroud in the form of blue-colored energy blasts. Sōsuke has a great degree of control over these blasts, being capable of changing the shape, size, and intensity of them. He can release the energy as one powerful blast or a number of small "bullets" of lesser strength but greater speed. The power of one of these blasts is enough to easily cancel out an espada's cero. A particularly potent variation of this attack is when Sōsuke releases two Shūryō Taihens in quick succession to send two crisscrossing blasts racing towards his opponent. On the whole it is a very powerful technique, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. :*'Kiiro Katachi, Irohime' (黄色形色姫, Yellow Form, Princess of Colors): A purely melee based form, it involves surrounding the blade in spiritual energy much like in the Blue Form, but the spiritual particles are hardened around the blade and cannot be fired in a similar manner. The strength and cutting ability of the blade is greatly increased and it's most common use is to increase the strength of Sōsuke's attacks, be it simple slashes or thrusts. This Form corresponds to a angered sate of mind and is activated when Sōsuke looses his cool and starts giving in to his rage. :*'Daidai Katachi, Irohime' (橙い形色姫, Orange Form, Princess of Colors): A neutral Form, the only one that is accessible at all times, this Form allows Sōsuke to use a tracking ability wherein if he enriches his blood with spiritual energy and puts that blood on someone as a marker. He can then track that person at any later time by again activating the ability. It is a purely scouting based ability and has no offensive and defensive benefits. Also a person can only be tracked when Sōsuke is specifically searching for them so a person could sneak right up to him without him coming to know of it if he is not searching for that person at the time. Behind the Scenes *His appearance is based upon Takeshi Yamamoto from Katekyō Hitman Reborn! and Jubei Kibagami from Ninja Scroll. Category:Shinigami Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Captain Category:Former Captains Category:Former Royal Guard Member Category:Jūsanseiza Category:Former Clan Head